Lingering curiosities
by madness sw
Summary: yaoi boyxboy kibanaru When they were younger, Kiba secretly fell into a bicurious stage, but came out of it with an undying love for a certain fox. does Naruto love him back? Now they're both seventeen, and his love is getting stronger and stronger. His body is starting to act before he can think and its getting him Into trouble. I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Lingering curiosities  
Chapter 1: Kibas first mistake

Kiba woke up to find himself being licked in the face by Akamaru. "Good morning Akamaru!" The huge white dog ceased licking his masters face and let out a joyous bark, 'today's the day!' His tail was wagging violently.

That's right. Today is the day Naruto comes back from his mission, and Kibas been waiting long for his return. He quickly got up and prepared a change of clothes so he could take a shower. Instead of the normal jacket he usually wore, he found a skin tight black sweater. While he was in the shower all he thought about was looking presentable for when naruto came home. He knew nothing of the feelings Kiba had for him, or how much the hound struggled to impress him. Ignoring this fact, Kiba tried to stay positive by thinking of different ways to get his attention. He washed himself extra vigorously to be presentable for when he'd see him.

His hands reached for the knobs to turn them off when he noticed his hands were shaking. It's been over two weeks since they've seen eachother. Then he heard his sisters, Hama, voice on the other side of the door, "hurry up and quit jacking off in there Kiba, you have company and I need to use the bathroom!" After that, there was the voice of his displeased mother shouting at her and a few other incomprehensible voices as well.

He quickly got dressed and left the bathroom while zipping his sweater up to the middle of his abdomen. While running down the stairs, with Akamaru quickly following, the voices became more clear and recognizable. There stood Shino and Hinata waiting for him patiently.

"You finished with your business in the bathroom?" Said Shino, breaking the silence. Hinata giggled and started to blush slightly.

"Shut up. What are you doing here anyway? We're we assigned to a mission?" Kiba hoped, no begged, that they didn't have a mission. He's been hoping for this day to come since he learned Narutos mission was an S-rank. He wanted to see Naruto okay.

Hinata began to blush more, "w-well, I thought we should, um, see N-naruto come back from his mission." Her voice became quieter the longer she spoke. "You know h-he's coming back today."

Kiba tried to act oblivious to this fact. "No, but that does sound like fun." 'Crap,' he thought, believing he sounded too desperate to see Naruto. "I'd like to see the look on that beaten up face limping home!"

In a silent understanding, they all simotaneously left Kibas house and began to walk towards the Konoha entrance gate. The walk was silent and kind of awkward. Whenever he thought of Hinatas crush on Naruto, he felt awful. He knew how much she loves him, but he couldn't help feeling the same. In his eyes, Hinata deserved Naruto. Kiba isn't even gay, he's strait, but he went through a bicurious stage and fell in love with the blond haired blue eyed fox. His thoughts were all over the place.

"Kiba! Hinata! Er... Shino! He-ey!" Naruto was energetically waving at them, and his face was covered in bandages. Sakura and Kakashi looked completely wiped out.

"We've known eachother for years Naruto, you need to learn my name already." The tension practically radiated off of Shino as he spoke.

Hinata blushed again, "what happened N-naruto."

He was about to speak when Sakura crashed her fist into the back of his head. "This idiot couldn't keep control of himself and the Kyuubi burnt his skin again!"

Kiba forced out a cold laugh and tried to tease Naruto. "Did someone lose control while he got his butt kicked again?" Naruto shook his head and pointed at Kakashi. There was a person over his shoulder covered in bandages and drenched in blood. "Who the hell is that?"

Kakashis drone voice answered, "We found him in a secret base half dead and covered in narrow, inch thick cuts. In fact he might even already be dead, so I need to take him to lady Hokage." And with that he trailed of into the endless crowd of people.

Apparently, they were sent to invade a mob and attack their leader. Also they needed to destroy any of the mobs 'products' before they were sent anywhere. The don seemed to be much more of a hassle than predicted, and even now, he's still alive.

"Leave it to Naruto to end a mission half assed."

"Will you lay off! I can kick your ass right here and now and ill show you half assed!" Sakura hit him again and warned him that they're in public. "Sakura Chan, you need to stop hitting me, I'm gonna get a concussion!"

"How about we all go out for ramen in celebration of the losers failed attempt at a mission?"

Naruto wanted to argue, but was distracted by the thought of eating at Ichirakus. Once the five of them reached Ichirakus, they were greeted and sat down.

"So what do you guys know about the tortured individual?" Spoke Shino, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Naruto was originally going to take him, but as soon as he touched him, the Kyuubi was released. He's been unconscious this whole time."

"Do you think he's a shinobi?" Sakura just shrugged her shoulders. They were served the ramen and Naruto finished his before anyone else took their first bite. "I have to go train with my father right now." Shino got up and left.

"Yeah, I need to go too. Tsunade sama may need help with the person we brought back. Hinata, can you come? You can see his chakra networks and see whether or not hes a shinobi." She nodded and shyly said goodby to Naruto.

Now all that was left was Naruto and Kiba. There was an awkward silence. When naruto was about to say something, Kiba interrupted. "Want another bowl of ramen? I'll treat you to this one."

"Of course, but aren't you going to eat? You haven't ordered any." Another bowl was plopped in front of Naruto.

Kiba shook his head. "I'm not a fan of ramen." Irritated by this response, Naruto sat next to Kiba and faced him.

He grabbed his chop sticks, and took some ramen. "Eat this."

"Naruto, I don't wa-" kiba felt the ramen forced into his mouth. It was incredible! The flavor enveloped his entire mouth causing his body to shudder. But, of course, he didnt want to admit it to Naruto. Too bad his face was a dead giveaway. Next all he could think about was how these chopsticks were in Narutos mouth before. His face got hot.

"Told you you'd like it. It might even cure that dog breath of yours." Naruto chuckled. 'Shit, he's so adorable,' thought Kiba.

Kiba turned looking in the other direction, trying to sniff his breath. When he turned back, naruto had already finished his bowl. "Errm, Naruto, so you want to do something today?"

"Sure, I guess. I was going to go home and sleep, but I guess we can-" he was cut off when Kibas lips found their way onto Narutos. Akamaru watched what would happen attentively.

'They're so soft' is all Naruto could think. Kiba released and looked at Naruto. Silence. Those blue eyes stared into the canines, incredibly shocked. It started to get hot, and Kiba began to sweat profusely. "I'm so sorry!" Kiba ran out into the swarm of people with hot tears running down his eyes. 'Idiot! Damn you Naruto, why did you need to act like that, I couldn't resist.'

Instead of going throught the front door, Kiba jumped in through the bedroom window, immediately plopping his face down onto his pillow. Akamaru layed down next to him and tried his best to comfort his master.

"Thanks Akamaru, but I don't think he wants to talk to me anymore. I can't believe I did that to him." Akamaru placed his head on Kibas pillow with him. This made him slightly happier. Kibas soft tears eventually caressed him into a deep slumber, from which he hoped he'd never wake up from...

*** hope you enjoyed! I know I did ^.^ sorry the ending is sad, but remember: this is only chapter 1! So review now so I know what to do with the next chapter! ***


	2. Chapter 2

Lingering Curiosities

Chapter 2: a new shinobi

A constant tapping sound in Kibas bedroom woke him up. He sat up in his bed and turned towards the window to see Naruto knocking on the glass. He groggily stood and slowly walked to the blond. Kiba opened the window and Naruto crawled inside.

"What are you doing here, its like two in the morning?" Asked Kiba.

"I wanted to talk to you about what you did yesterday," answered Naruto. The blond was freeing cold so he wrapped himself in Kibas blanket. Kiba himself was still waking up, so he couldnt even remember what he'd done to make Naruto want sneak into his room in the dead of the night.

"Er... And what was it that happened again? I'm still half asleep..." Naruto gave the brunette a strange look. "What's with the face?"

"Do you really not remember?"

"No."

"Maybe this will get you to remember." Naruto stood up again and wrapped his hands around Kibas waist. They both blushed lightly. He felt his arms wrap around him tightly as he was pulled closer to him. He couldn't help but notice that the blonds bright blue eyes stared into his own seductively.

Suddenly recalling what had happened yesterday, Kiba became even more puzzled. "I don't exactly remember it happening like this."

"It didn't. But this will be a kiss you'll never forget." Naruto leaned in. Kiba wrapped his arms around Narutos neck, pulling his head closer. Just as their lips started to connect, Kiba heard barking.

...

His eyes flew open, and realizing that he was dreaming. Kiba rolled over to see Akamaru chewing on a chew toy of his and barking madly at it.

"Thanks a lot Akamaru! I was having the perfect dream!" Kiba shouted at his dog who just dropped his head and tail in shame. He couldnt help but feel bad. "Sorry buddy, I was just dreaming about him again." Akamaru jumped onto the bed and barked in forgiveness.

Kiba sat up and grabbed some clean clothes ( his other ones were dirty for obvious reasons). He left his bedroom and immediately headed for the shower. About thirty minutes later, he walked out of the bathroom, completely dressed in his normal attire, and took Akamaru into the kitchen to eat. As the dog chowed down on his food, he heard a knock on his front door.

While walking towards the sorce of the knocking, he read a note Tsume had left for him: 'Kiba, me and Hama left for a mission. We'll be back in at least three days.' His hand grasped the handle, and twisted. To his surprise, he found Naruto to be the one on the other side. Kiba quickly looked at the floor to avoid eye contact. "So, er, Naruto. What brings you here?"

The blonde, however, had no issue with looking directly into Kibas eyes. He spoke in his normal cheery voice, "I wanted to take you up on your offer from yesterday. You stormed out before I could say yes!"

"Oh, heh, well Er- what do you wanna do?" Kiba responded now eyeing the blonde suspiciously. 'Is he just playing dumb? Does he really not remember that i-' Kibas thoughts were interrupted by the irritated look on Narutos face.

Naruto sighed. "Isn't this date your idea dog breath? Baka. Come to my place when you come up with an idea." And with that, Naruto spun on his heel and started to walk to his apartment. Meanwhile, Kiba stood there with his jaw barely hanging on.

'Date?'

The dog nin was paralyzed at the thought that maybe Naruto did remember. And maybe, just maybe he had an interest in Kiba as well? He shook his head to come back to reality. "I have a date, I need to be ready! I can't go looking like this!" Kiba ran back inside and began tearing apart his room for a nicer pair of clothes. Then a thought entered his mind.

'What is Naruto going to wear?' He thought back to how Naruto was dressed: he wore a tighter pair of orange pants ( that Kiba really enjoyed), and instead of his sweater, he had on a black short-sleeved shirt, black sweat bands on his wrist and the necklace Tsunade sama had given him.

Kiba settled on what he usually wore, but instead of his leather jacket, he wore and skintight gray jacket. He wore it zipped up to his upper abdomen, and you could see his chistled chest underneath the netfish shirt he always wore. He ran back down stairs and left his house without Akamaru.

Chapter break! (Will finish later tonight or tomorrow)


End file.
